


Tattooed Souls

by sokki09



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Extended Scene, F/M, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: "Everyone has a soulmate with a matching tattoo. Some people chose to ignore them, but others live by them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should note that it’s been awhile since i’ve seen Rogue One (*cries*) so some things might be a bit off. I’m sticking to my own dialogue, and just added a soulmate plot to the story. Hope you enjoy!

They were on their way to the Rebel Base on Yavin IV when she saw it. On Baze’s forearm was a beautiful crystal etched onto his skin, a permanent marking that seemed to almost glow across the surface. It looked like her kyber crystal that hung on the cord that her mother had given her long ago.

“What is that on your arm? Is it a kyber crystal tattoo?” Jyn asks him.

He gives her a curious glance, “Do you not have a tattoo?” 

“Well, yes, but I never knew what it meant.”

“Did you ever see your father or your mother’s arm?” He asks.

“They both had stars tattooed across their skin.” She recalls, thinking back to the much simpler days when she would trace the stars on her mother’s arm as she fell asleep.

“That’s because they were soulmates. Everyone has a soulmate with a matching tattoo. Some people chose to ignore them, but others live by them.” Baze smiles, “Chirrut! Come here.”

The blind man walks over to them, “hm?”

“Show the girl your arm.” Baze instructs.

“Ah, the mark?” Chirrut lifts his arm, and holds it out, revealing an identical tattoo to Baze’s. “It is said that if you walk upon the one who shares your mark, you will walk with them forever.”

Jyn looks down at her own arm, where there is a circle that is half shaded, like a moon. 

“If you find the one with your own mark, you are soulmates for life, and beyond.” Chirrut says, and even though he can’t see, he looks over in Baze’s direction with a smile.

Jyn frowns. She’s never met anyone with the same mark as her. But then again, she never had a reason to look, she didn’t know what it meant. She had been a loner for most of her life, never staying with the same group of people for more than a few standard months, but the thought of never meeting someone who she cared for filled her heart with sadness. Would she walk alone forever?

As these worries plague her already chaotic thoughts, Cassian and Bodhi walk down to where the rest of them are sitting, and Cassian tells them to get ready for landing. She tries to catch a glimpse of his arm, but it’s covered up. She wonders what’s on his arm, what’s on Bodhi’s.

__________

The thoughts of soulmates and tattoos become lost on her as the mission to steal the Death Star plans becomes more and more chaotic, more and more disastrous. Only after she gets the plans sent up to the Rebel ships, only after she and Cassian are lying injured on the beach, accepting their fate, does the thought return to her.

His sleeve is rolled up, torn and red, but she can see a moon, half shaded like hers, shining through. 

She smiles at him, rolling up her battered sleeve, showing him her own arm. Tears escape their eyes as impending doom descends upon them, but they share a hug, clinging to each other with all they have, because they are finally home. Finally having found the one they would escape loneliness with, the one they would walk across the stars with for eternity.

They had found each other.


End file.
